User blog:The Necro Slayer Veteram/How should inFAMOUS3 be (good game)
After activating the RFI the lighting that hit Cole revived him BUT with lost of memory. Zeke at the boat hearing someone screaming, he opened Cole´s coffin and he was alive. Zeke knew how he got his powers so Cole will be a bike courier again to see if another Ray Sphere or another guy activates it or makes one. As Zeke tough Cole has another Ray Sphere. He activated it (Zeke told him how) and he earns his powers again. The citizens didnt put in his mind that Cole used it to make his powers again. They tought that will be best since they knew that he will do it and it´s the Saint of New Marais, didn´t care. Cole whit new powers searched (same as inFAMOUS1) the guy who doed it. Cole was contacted by Zeke that the government drop food on several areas of New Marais. But the pedestrians will kill you for their benefit. Cole headed to the areas and put the food on it´s bag. After that Cole sees something. The Beast has revived. Cole goes to the boat only to find a angry mob signaling Cole as not the Saint of New Marais. That all was his fault for the Beast reborn. Cole has it´s 1st Karmic decision. Good: Cole rushes trough the mob so that less people die. Cole will start on Guardian rank. Evil: Cole uses a shockwave to injure all people leaving him more time to leave New Marais but killing more people. Cole will start on Thug rank. Cole rushes to the helicopter that Zeke stoled. Cole injures the Beast until they go to a safe position. Cole now knew that going to LA was the best option due that was the place whit more Blast Shards. Cole meets Sasha who had changed she has hair, blue attacks. Reapers now are created by Sasha asking people to join her whit Cole and see if any of the pedestrian let the black tar infect him but be conscious of his actions. Sasha had gone to LA whit the only Reaper Conduit that survived. Sasha jacket is now white with his hood a grey tone. Alden who now isn´t a conduit tell´s Cole that Sasha bring him to plead to forgive him for all the damage that he caused in Empire City. Cole forgives him and transfers his Shockwave to Alden so that he will be useful for something. Zeke wanted it too so Cole has another Karmic Decision. Good: Let Zeke have Cole´s powers letting Cole whit a weaker Lighting Bolt. Evil: Don´t let Zeke have Cole´s powers letting Cole has his normal Lighting Bolt. Zeke has Cole´s Lighting Bolt. Cole needed to head to Los Angeles City Hall because Sasha had a mission for him. Cole arrived to Sasha, Sasha told him that several pedestrians want to join the Reaper Good group but the infection place is protected by a Tratior Reaper Conduit. Sasha can´t kill it or her power will degrade. Cole kills it and a new thing goes out. The Reaper Conduit is a Ghost. Cole needs to find a way to kill it. Using Ionic Vortex the Ghost was send to a "light" (every person who has NDE had seen it) and has gone to Hell. The pedestrians were put in a certain place, Sasha put the tar gaining a long time of Rage, killing everyone (except for Cole and his Allies and other pedestrians) Sasha knew a person who had worked on another version of the Ray Sphere before the original one was put in work. Sasha had it´s powers from a test in that prototype. Cole has being send to a place where Zeke and Sasha had a work for him. Cole arrives, Sasha being now controled a little want´s Cole to kill the unique First Son´s survivor. But Zeke wants him to see if he joins. This will be a Side Mission which the player is forced to do: Good: Arc Restraint the survivor and convince him to join. Evil: Kill the survivor, so that no more First Son´s will appaer. Cole Arc Restraint the survivor but he told that he is dying from the RFI and says: "He´s alive, no one... will stop it" Cole tough for a while and realized that 2 options are that "he" is alive. The Beast or Kessler. This is no Karmic Decision. Cole meet someone of the First Son´s the only one whitout the Conduit Gene, told him that he still have the Ray Sphere prototype but it needs all the Blast Shards in LA. 25% charged for 125 shards 50% for 250 shards, 75% for 375 shards, and 100% for 500 shards. The player needs to aquire certain Shards to pass a mission and the Cores neccesary to do the mission. He told him that there are several Blast Cores which can be used to have 25% more charged the prototype, thus killing many lives. Zeke has found one of them but has been trapped. Cole heads to the LA City Hall, he will have it´s first indoor fight. Cole has to be aware of civilians when shooting Cole arrives to the roof of the building. Saving Zeke, Zeke tells him that the Blast Core is deadly so Cole has another Karmic Decision: Good: Destroy the Blast Core, saving more people. (destroying them when in evil will make the player have Good Karma) Evil: Activate the Blast Core, killing more lives but giving Cole 3 Cores and 25%+ charged of the prototype (using them in Good will lock the players for 4 missions in Evil Karma unless one destroys one of the blast cores) MORE STORY INFO WILL BE ADDED LATER Category:Blog posts